Youngest players
This is a list of the youngest players to have played a competitive match for Fulham's first team since gaining professional status in 1898. (Editing in progress - THIS LIST IS NOT COMPLETE YET) 1. Harvey Elliott (Right winger) - 15 years 174 days, v. Millwall, EFL Cup, 25 Sept 2018 ---- 2. Matthew Briggs (Left back) - 16 years 65 days, v. Middlesbrough, Premier League, 13 May 2007 ---- 3. Ryan Sessegnon (Left back) - 16 years 83 days, v. Leyton Orient, EFL Cup, 9 Aug 2016 ---- 4. Tony Barton (Outside right) - 16 years 259 days, v. Lincoln, Second Division, 24 Apr 1954 ---- 5. Matt O'Riley (Central midfielder) - 16 years 260 days, v. Wycombe, EFL Cup, 8 Aug 2017 ---- 6. Tony Gale (Centre back) - 16 years 266 days, v. Leyton Orient, Anglo-Scottish Cup, 11 Aug 1976 ---- 7. Jeff Hopkins (Centre back) - 17 years 18 days, v. Huddersfield, Third Division, 2 May 1981 ---- 8. Paul Parker (Right back) - 17 years 21 days, v. Reading, Third Division, 25 Apr 1981 ---- 9. Sean Davis (Central midfielder) - 17 years 25 days, v. Cambridge Utd, Third Division, 15 Oct 1996 ---- 10. Tony Mahoney (Forward) - 17 years 38 days, v. Cardiff, Second Division, 6 Nov 1976 ---- 11. Jay Stansfield (Striker) - 17 years 41 days, v. Aston Villa, FA Cup, 4 Jan 2020 ---- 12. Patrick Roberts (Right winger/Forward) - 17 years 45 days, v. Man City, Premier League, 22 Mar 2014 ---- 13. Mark Lovell (Midfielder) - 17 years 64 days, v. Brighton, Second Division, 25 Mar 1978 ---- 14. Dale Tempest (Striker) - 17 years 67 days, v. Burnley, Third Division, 7 Mar 1981 ---- 15. Perry Digweed (Goalkeeper) - 17 years 69 days, v. Bolton, Second Division, 3 Jan 1977 ---- 16. Steven Sessegnon (Right back) - 17 years 82 days, v. Wycombe, EFL Cup, 8 Aug 2017 ---- 17. Moussa Dembélé (Forward) - 17 years 141 days, v. West Ham, Premier League, 30 Nov 2013 ---- 18. Micky Brown (Inside forward) - 17 years 151 days, v. Sheff Wed, First Division, 9 Sept 1961 ---- ' '. Gary Smith (Left back) - 17 years 151 days, v. Oldham, Second Division, 3 May 1986 ---- 20. Shaun Gore (Centre back) - 17 years 175 days, v. Wimbledon, Second Division, 15 Mar 1986 ---- 21. Dean Coney (Striker) - 17 years 191 days, v. Newport, Third Division, 28 Mar 1981 ---- 22. Des Vertannes (Left back) - 17 years 194 days, v. Leyton Orient, Third Division, 5 Nov 1989 ---- 23. Dennis Adeniran (Central midfielder) - 17 years 220 days, v. Leyton Orient, League Cup, 9 Aug 2016 ---- 24. Kerim Frei (Left winger) - 17 years 230 days, v. NSÍ Runavík, Europa League, 7 Jul 2011 ---- 25. Elliot Omozusi (Right back / Centre back) - 17 years 279 days, v. Wycombe, League Cup, 20 Sept 2006 ---- 26. Tommy Mason (Left back) - 17 years 314 days, v. Bolton, Second Division, 29 Apr 1978 ---- 27. John Gregory (Goalkeeper) - 17 years 327 days, v. Hartlepool, Third Division, 8 Apr 1995 ---- 28. Justin Skinner (Central midfielder) - 17 years 341 days, v. Southend, Associate Members Cup, 6 Jan 1987 ---- 29. Glen Thomas (Centre back / Left back) - 18 years 9 days, v. Shrewsbury, Full Members Cup, 15 Oct 1985 ---- 30. Dave Metchick (Inside forward) - 18 years 16 days, v. Man City, First Division, 30 Aug 1961 ---- 31. Rob Haworth (Forward) - 18 years 37 days, v. Plymouth, Second Division, 28 Dec 1993 ---- 32. Steve Scrivens (Left winger) - 18 years 46 days, v. Bristol City, Second Division, 26 Apr 1975 ---- 33. Luke Cornwall (Forward) - 18 years 52 days, v. Notts County, Second Division, 12 Sept 1998 ---- 34. John Dowie (Midfielder) - 18 years 54 days, v. Preston, FA Cup, 5 Jan 1974 ---- 35. Johnny Haynes (Inside forward) - 18 years 70 days, v. Southampton, Second Division, 26 Dec 1952 ---- 36. Luca de la Torre (Attacking midfielder) - 18 years 78 days, v. Leyton Orient, League Cup, 9 Aug 2016 ---- 37. John Hamsher (Right back) - 18 years 79 days, v. Bury, Third Division, 2 Apr 1996 ---- 38. Duncan Jupp (Right back) - 18 years 82 days, v. Blackpool, Second Division, 17 Apr 1993 ---- 39. Tayo Edun (Central midfielder / Left back) - 18 years 87 days, v. Leyton Orient, League Cup, 9 Aug 2016 ---- 40. Michael Mison (Central midfielder) - 18 years 89 days, v. Stockport, Second Division, 5 Feb 1994 ---- 41. Leslie Barrett (Left winger) - 18 years 99 days, v. Blackpool, First Division, 29 Jan 1966 ---- 42. Emerson Hyndman (Central midfielder) - 18 years 122 days, v. Ipswich, Championship, 9 Aug 2014 ---- 43. David Moreline (Left back / Left midfielder) - 18 years 134 days, v. Huddersfield, Second Division, 15 Apr 1969 ---- 44. Sylvester Jasper (Left winger) - 18 years 135 days, v. Man City, FA Cup, 26 Jan 2020 ---- 45. Gary Elkins (Left back) - 18 years 141 days, v. Middlesbrough, Second Division, 22 Sept 1984 ---- 46. Darren Pratley (Central midfielder) - 18 years 154 days, v. Wigan, League Cup, 23 Sept 2003 ---- 47. Collins John (Striker) - 18 years 155 days, v. Chelsea, Premier League, 20 Mar 2004 ---- 48. Dean Leacock (Centre back) - 18 years 177 days, v. Wigan, League Cup, 4 Dec 2002 ---- 49. Bob Allen (Outside left) - 18 years 190 days, v. Sheff Utd, Second Division, 19 Apr 1935 ---- 50. Rory Hamill (Striker) - 18 years 209 days, v. Leyton Orient, League Trophy, 29 Nov 1994 ---- 51. Robert Wilson (Central Midfielder) - 18 years 217 days, v. Blackburn, FA Cup, 8 Jan 1980 ---- 52. Malcolm Macdonald (Forward) - 18 years 233 days, v. Sheff Utd, Second Division, 27 Aug 1968 ---- 53. Kenny Achampong (Forward) - 18 years 238 days, v. Oxford Utd, Second Division, 19 Feb 1985 ---- 54. Fred Avey (Forward) - 18 years 241 days, v. Reading, Second Division, 28 Apr 1928 ---- 55. Danny O'Leary (Inside forward) - 18 years 245 days, v. Bristol Rovers, Third Division, 13 Sept 1969 ---- 56. Leroy Rosenior (Forward) - 18 years 255 days, v. Leicester, Second Division, 4 Dec 1982 ---- 57. Barry Mealand (Right back) - 18 years 256 days, v. Aston Villa, First Division, 7 Oct 1961 ---- 58. Kevin Hoddy (Midfielder) - 18 years 257 days, v. Notts County, Second Division, 20 Sept 1986 ---- 59. Cameron Burgess (Centre back) - 18 years 292 days, v. Ipswich, Championship, 9 Aug 2014 ---- 60. Tom Donegan (Central midfielder) - 18 years 302 days, v. Crusaders, Europa League, 14 Jul 2011 ---- 61. Ricardo Batista (Goalkeeper) - 18 years 306 days, v. Lincoln, League Cup, 21 Sept 2005 ---- 62. Ange-Freddy Plumain (Left / Right winger) - 18 years 308 days, v. Norwich, FA Cup, 4 Jan 2014 ---- 63. Paul Brooker (Right winger) - 18 years 323 days, v. Bury, Third Division, 14 Oct 1995 ---- 64. Muamer Tanković (Forward) - 18 years 326 days, v. Norwich, FA Cup, 14 Jan 2014 ---- 65. Ted Freeman (Inside forward) - 18 years 336 days, v. Orient, London League Div 2, 2 Oct 1897 ---- 66. George Williams (Left winger) - 18 years 343 days, v. Millwall, Championship, 16 Aug 2014 ---- 67. Liam Fontaine (Centre back) - 18 years 364 days, v. Southampton, Premier League, 5 Jan 2005 ---- 68. Leonard Moon (Forward) - 19 years 4 days, v. West Croydon, London League Div 2, 13 Feb 1897 ---- 69. Calum Willock (Forward) - 19 years 6 days, v. Huddersfield, First Division, 4 Nov 2000 ---- 70. Junior Lewis (Midfielder) - 19 years 8 days, v. Burnley, Second Division, 17 Oct 1992 ---- 71. Ian Seymour (Goalkeeper) - 19 years 11 days, v. Man Utd, First Division, 28 Mar 1967 ---- 72. John Marshall (Defender / Midfielder) - 19 years 16 days, v. Portsmouth, Second Division, 3 Sept 1983 ---- 73. Brian Greenaway (Right midfielder) - 19 years 48 days, v. Plymouth, Second Division, 13 Nov 1976 ---- 74. Pajtim Kasami (Right / Central midfielder) - 19 years 56 days, v. RNK Split, Europa League, 28 Jul 2011 ---- 75. Steve Hatter (Centre back) - 19 years 57 days, v. Stoke, Second Division, 17 Dec 1977 ---- 76. Josh Passley (Right back / Centre back) - 19 years 66 days, v. Sheff Utd, FA Cup, 26 Jan 2014 ---- 77. Derek Lampe (Centre half) - 19 years 90 days, v. West Ham, Second Division, 18 Aug 1956 ---- 78. Stevie Humphrys (Forward) - 19 years 93 days, v. Derby, Championship, 17 Dec 2016 ---- 79. Cauley Woodrow (Forward) - 19 years 96 days, v. Cardiff, Premier League, 8 Mar 2014 ---- 80. Peter Baah (Right / Left winger) - 19 years 109 days, v. Brentford, League Cup, 18 Aug 1992 ---- 81. Marcello Trotta (Forward) - 19 years 120 days, v. Everton, FA Cup, 27 Jan 2012 ---- 82. Ernie Beecham (Goalkeeper) - 19 years 135 days, v. Blackpool, Second Division, 5 Dec 1925 ---- 83. Leon McKenzie (Striker) - 19 years 140 days, v. Oldham, Second Division, 10 Oct 1997 ---- 84. Lasse Vigen Christensen (Central midfielder) - 19 years 142 days, v. Norwich, FA Cup, 4 Jan 2014 ---- 85. Wayne Brown (Central midfielder) - 19 years 169 days, v. Bristol Rovers, FA Cup, 22 Jan 2008 ---- 86. Chris Smalling (Centre back) - 19 years 183 days, v. Everton, Premier League, 24 May 2009 ---- 87. Michael Timlin (Central midfielder) - 19 years 187 days, v. Boston, League Cup, 22 Sept 2004 ---- 88. Ronnie Mauge (Central midfielder / Right back) - 19 years 198 days, v. Wigan, Third Division, 24 Sept 1988 ---- 89. Seko Fofana (Central midfielder) - 19 years 206 days, v. Brighton, Championship, 29 Nov 2014 ---- 90. Allan Clarke (Centre forward) - 19 years 251 days, v. Leeds, First Division, 8 Apr 1966 ---- 91. Adam Green (Left back) - 19 years 254 days, v. Wigan, League Cup, 23 Sept 2003 ---- ' '. Gaël Kakuta (Left winger / Attacking midfielder) - 19 years 254 days, v. Newcastle, Premier League, 2 Feb 2011 ---- 93. Lauri Dalla Valle (Forward) - 19 years 289 days, v. NSÍ Runavík, Europa League, 30 Jun 2011 ---- 94. Zesh Rehman (Centre back / Defensive midfielder) - 19 years 344 days, v. Wigan, League Cup, 23 Sept 2003 ---- 95. Joe Anderson (Left back) - 19 years 345 days, v. Man City, League Cup, 23 Sept 2009 ---- 96. Barry Lloyd (Central midfielder) - 19 years 348 days, v. Carlisle, Second Division, 1 Feb 1969 ---- 97. Elvis Hammond (Forward) - 19 years 349 days, v. Chesterfield, League Cup, 19 Sept 2000 ---- 98. Stephen Arthurworrey (Centre back) - 20 years 13 days, v. Derby, League Cup, 28 Oct 2014 ---- Editing in progress